This invention is related to an attachment for a miter gauge used for cutting and tapered cuts in wooden workpieces, and more particularly to an attachment for a miter gauge having a novel means for locking the attachment to the gauge body to form a workpiece-engaging surface having a ninety degree angle whereby a pair of workpieces can be successively cut and then joined together to form a ninety degree joint.
Wooden miter joints are usually formed by employing a miter gauge having an arm slidably received in a slot in a work table, the arm being locked at a selected angle to the miter gauge body depending upon the angle of the edge to be cut in the workpiece.
Sometimes the user desires to form a miter joint which requires him to cut two workpieces that are joined along their bias edges. A conventional miter gauge can be used to cut two such workpieces, however, it is difficult to precisely cut two workpieces so that they form a ninety degree joint where the miter angle of the first workpiece is different than the angle of the second workpiece. Conventionally, the user cuts the first workpiece using a miter gauge and then uses a taper jig to cut the second workpiece. If the adjustment is not precise, the two workpieces do not form a precise ninety degree joint.